Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-launcher firearm, and more particularly to a multi-launcher firearm which is capable of containing different ammunitions having different ranges in respective launchers and launching the ammunition.
Description of Related Arts
As one of the conventional crew served weapons, the machine gun has advantages of enough ammunition, quick response and long-lasting firepower, but the machine gun provides limited suppressive firepower against long-distance objects. The machine gun and the ammunition thereof have little space for further development.
Another conventional crew served weapon, the light mortar, is capable of supplying the crew with enough curved firepower support and owns great operation flexibility via various techniques, whereas the conventional light mortar is unable to rapidly and directly fire under the operation by three operators. Thus the conventional light mortar can hardly be an ideal crew weapon for squads and platoons. The mortar, no matter the light mortar or the assault mortar, has the great suppressive firepower, but the mortar is significantly defected at velocity, direct launching and mobile firing.
Despite of the great development prospect, the automatic grenade launcher is too expensive as one infantry weapon having the giant equipment load and is destined to be unfit for arming the crew because of the weight and the ammunition portability.
Thus it is necessary to provide a multi-launcher firearm which is light in weight and has accessible ammunition and flexible launching manners by containing different ammunitions in respective launchers and launching the ammunition.